Maria's Little Friend
by Android-J
Summary: Tired of knowing his daughter is home alone all the time, Dr. Robotnik makes, and sends her a new little pet...a hedgehog pup named Shadow. The next chapter is coming soon. I promise. Check my profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Just in case: I do not own the Game-boy DS

Dr. Robotnik leaned back in his rolling chair, sighing loudly. The lab was always quiet at night, and he still couldn't leave. He had to watch the computer images to make sure the four new experiments remained under control until they completely fused with the data. He rubbed his bald head, and then decided to check on his daughter.

He pulled what looked like a game-boy DS from his pocket, and switched it on. It showed a living room. He pressed the A button on it, and it changed to a bedroom where a young looking girl sat on her bed with a lab-top in front of her.

"Maria, why aren't you in bed?" the doctor asked, smiling at the game-boy. Maria looked right at him, knowing she was looking at a screen with his face on it. Maria was a fourteen year old girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was in her pink pajamas with an M on the side pocket.

"Hey Daddy," Maria said smiling at her father, "I couldn't sleep. I was just checking my email."

"You know you should be asleep." Maria giggled a little.

"Okay Daddy," she shut down her computer, and set it on the floor next to her bed, "Goodnight." She got under her blankets, and closed her eyes.

The doctor shut off the 'game-boy', and put it back in his pocket. He longed to be with his daughter, but his job kept him away.

He worked for a top secret government facility in the middle of the dessert. He was working so much as of late, he could hardly even speak to Maria, short of the game-boy. He had been thinking of a way to help her. Then he decided. He was tired of knowing his daughter was stuck with just her home and computer. He stood up, set the computer to alarm him if any major changes happened with the experiments, and walked toward a door opposite the lab.

It was labeled 'Failed Experiments' in bright red. He knew nothing beyond the door would ever matter to the facility. Through the door seemed to be an entire coliseum, filled with shelves. All along the shelves were various, misshapen, and even scary creatures, machines, and even things he couldn't recognize; each in an individual jar.

He walked along them, searching carefully for anything he thought he could use. Then he saw one he recognized. It was Experiment 15696, dubbed Project Shadow. It was a small hedgehog experiment that had been discontinued when the subject wasn't developing as planned.

He gently grabbed the jar, which had fogged up, hiding the creature inside, and made his way back to the lab, a smile on his face.

--

Dr. Robotnik was sure he'd worked through every detail on the baby hedgehog. He had to admit, even to him it looked adorable. He had even found a little red collar and made a golden nametag with 'Shadow' written on it, and clipped it on. Luckily, when he removed him from the tube, after finishing the changes, Shadow was asleep. Even by his standards, it sounded inhumane, but he couldn't stand the thought of knowing his daughter was alone anymore.

--

Maria stepped off the school bus, and saw the small, metal crate on the doorstep of her house. She walked up to it, and picked it up, just as something scraped the side from the inside. She looked at one of the little holes on the side just as a little nose stuck out, sniffing the air. She then saw the note that had been under the crate. It was signed by her father.

_Maria, I was tired of knowing you were always home alone. So I sort of made you something. His name's Shadow. I hope you like him. -Daddy._

Maria carried it inside, throwing her backpack by the sofa, and walked into the kitchen. She gently set the crate on the counter. On the front, where the door of it would open was freshly printed 'Face away from self.' She shrugged, figuring it was just her father being overprotective again.

She unclipped the two latches holding it closed and opened it. Nothing happened at first, only a pair of large eyes appeared from the dark inside of the crate. Then, slowly a small, adorable puppy hedgehog crawled out, sniffing the air curiously. He had black fur with red striped tips.

"Aaaah, aren't you cute." Maria said, reaching up to the hedgehog. Shadow scrambled back into the crate, hitting the back in his panic. "Don't be afraid." Maria said, looking into the crate, right at the little hedgehog.

Shadow watched the stranger carefully as he came out of the dark crate. She looked pretty, and nice. He stopped just outside the crate, and stood up, the stranger staring in amazement.

"That's…amazing." The stranger said. "I'm Maria." she said, pulling up at chair, and sitting down in front of him. Shadow opened his mouth as, trying to make a sound, when…

"Ma…Mawia." Shadow spoke before smiling happily at her. She looked as though she was going to faint. Shadow then grabbed his nametag, and looked at it for a second. "I…Sa-ha-da-oh-wha." he ran his little finger along his name as he sounded it out. He glanced back up at her, though his face was still down at his nametag. Her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes wider than he'd ever seen…even though she was the first human he'd seen.

"You…you can talk." The girl said, still stunned that he was even speaking to her at all. Shadow looked around, getting bored of the girl. He walked, on his hind legs, to the salt and pepper shakers at the end of the counter top.

Too curious to resist, Shadow sniffed the strange grey jar thing. He suddenly sneezed, the force forcing him to roll back, and off the side of the counter, and into the small trash can, which flipped upside down.

Maria watched as the trash can slid around on the floor, the whimpering puppy inside trying to escape the darkness. It sped up, and slid straight into a wall. It just sat there. Maria, couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune.

"Are you okay?" she asked, approaching the trash can. She lifted it up and saw the small hedgehog, having balled up, and sitting there, whimpering in fear. "Poor little guy." Maria, carefully, picked up the hedgehog, and held him in her arms like a baby.

Shadow quickly unrolled, and looked up at her. She smiled lovingly at him, and he smiled back.

"Hello Shadow." Maria said, smiling down at him.

"Hi Mawia." Shadow said, smiling adorably. He lay in her arm like a bed. Just then, he yawned, turned, and hid his face between her arm, and side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

"I love 'im." Maria said, hugging Shadow in her arms as the little hedgehog just smiled.

"I thought you would." replied her father. The Doctor was on her bedroom screen as she continued to hug the adorable hedgehog puppy. "I remembered how you used to love hedgehogs, and thought you would like him."

"But one thing I don't get," said Maria suddenly, looking serious, "where and why did you get him? It's not my birthday, or any other holiday, and you can't leave the base."

"Oh, I have my ways, don't worry." said Dr. Robotnik winking at his daughter.

"Okay Daddy, thank you again, I better go." said Maria reaching up to turn off the screen.

"Okay, have a nice day." CLICK.

Just as she went to sit down on her bed, she heard a loud growl. Shadow rubbed his belly, and looked up at her.

"I'm hungry." he said adorably.

--

"What's a smoothy?" Shadow asked innocently as he watched Maria stuff the blender with fruit. He was sitting on the counter next to the blender where Maria set him

"Just a minute, I think you'll like it." replied Maria smiling at him. Shadow nodded and watched as she capped it.

Shadow balled up, and pointed his quills in every direction when the loud machine kicked on. Maria smiled, and turned it off once all the fruit was obliterated.

Shadow smelt the delicious fruit as Maria poured it in a small cup, and unrolled. He approached the cup as Maria put a straw in it. She poured her own, with the rest of the liquefied fruit, and placed a straw in it. Shadow watched her drink a little, and looked at his own cup. The cup was up to his waist, and the straw the size of a pipe to him.

"This is good!" said Shadow after taking a sip.

He quickly finished his cup, just as Maria did her own, his belly swelling with the food. He rolled onto his back, his lips covered with the fruity bits. He looked asleep, but the controlled breathing, and adorable smirk told her no.

Maria rinsed out the cups, and blender pitcher, and set them in the dish washer. Shadow hadn't moved, though he'd cleaned his face with his tongue while she wasn't looking. She scratched his fuzzy chest, making him laugh as he tried to resist, but his sudden gain in weight kept him on his back.

"Okay, nap time." Maria said, smiling down at him. Shadow sat up, and looked up at her curiously.

"What's 'nap time'?" he asked innocently. Maria slapped her forehead, and rubbed her face, trying desperately not to laugh at the hedgehog pup.

"You go to sleep for a few hours." Maria said.

"But I'm not sleepy." Shadow said, pushing himself up.

As Maria carried Shadow to her room, he yawned, showing his little teeth, and his eyes remained only half open. When she placed him in her bed, he instantly grabbed the blanket as she put it over him, and curled up. Maria gently tucked him in before walking out of the room.

An hour later…

Shadow slowly walked out of the room, dragging the large blanket with ease, looking for Maria, rubbing one of his eyes, the other closed; his waist back to his original size. He yawned again as he entered the living room, finding Maria sleeping on the sofa, a large book and notepad on her lap.

He tied the blanket around his neck, like a cape, and began to scale the sofa. He climbed with ease, and dragged the blanket across her, making sure it covered her before tucking himself under her arm. He took a deep, relaxing breath and closed his eyes.

Maria smirked, having woken up when he walked over her lap, and closed her eye again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Hedgehog

Shadow held up the math book, which was much larger than himself as Maria packed her backpack.

"Okay Shadow, I need that book." Maria said, reaching down to get the book. Just then, Shadow set the book on the floor, and walked on it, pointing at a paragraph.

"What 'subtract', mean?" he asked looking up at her with his large eyes. Maria had to admit, he looked so cute sitting on top of the large book, making him look even smaller.

"It means to take away." Maria said. She gently set Shadow off the book, and packed it in her backpack. She stood and walked toward the door. She froze at the door, realizing something.

She looked back and down to see Shadow at her feet, having followed her. She had no idea what Shadow would do while she was at school. She didn't want to leave him, but she also couldn't bring him with her. She thought for a moment then kneeled down to the little hedgehog.

"Shadow, I've gotta go to school for a little while okay." she said.

"School?" Shadow asked, tilting his head in thought.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, just wait for me here, okay." She said.

"Okay." Shadow nodded and smiled. Maria scratched his head, making his leg kick for a few seconds before stepping out the door. Shadow recovered to see that he was alone in the huge house.

He looked around, feeling scared in the large, open space. He walked toward the kitchen, peeking around the corner before entering.

"Hello!" he called out, hearing a slight echo. He then saw the blender and remembered what Maria did. "Smoothies!" He ran toward the bar, but then realized a problem. "I'm too small." He sighed, looking down at his little feet.

Five minutes later…

Shadow climbed the stack of books, pots, and pans, smiling at his cleverness. He was finally on the counter. Maria would be proud. He walked over to the blender and remembered that she'd also put something in it. He looked around.

"The fridge!" he remembered her getting the fruit from the refrigerator. He climbed back down his 'steps' and ran to the refrigerator. He jumped as high as he could, but he couldn't reach the handle. He stopped, and thought hard, making his head hurt. He didn't want to take down his first booster pile, and he didn't know of anything else he could use. Then he remembered seeing something in Maria's room he could use.

He ran down the hall, and into her room, and onto her desk. He quickly found the box with 'Jewelry' imprinted on it, but he had no idea what it meant. He unclipped it and looked at the pretty rocks inside. He smiled and pointed his tongue at his reflection.

"I'll look later." he said, closing the box and clipping it closed. He lifted it on his back, and walked back into the kitchen.

He set the box on the floor, next to the fridge, and stood on top of it. He just barely reached the handle, and pulled. It opened, but took him with it. He swung off just in time as the door hit the side of the bar beside it, and ran toward the inside. There was so many things he could see. Too bad the door was coming back behind him.

"OOF!!!" The door smooshed him, but he was just able to squeeze out. "Brrrr." He shook off the cold, and looked at the door, and decided not to try again.

He then remembered the box. He sat down in front of it and opened it again. All the rocks inside seemed to glow as he looked down at them. He pulled out two rings, and slipped them on his wrists like bracelets. He put a larger ring on his head like a crown, and then found a large golden, decorated bracelet. He liked this one, it sparkled, and the small decorations were pretty. He put it around his waist and shook his toosh, making them jingle a little.

He looked at his reflection.

"Shiny." he said looking down at himself. He now sparkled with all the shiny rocks on.

--

"Shadow, I'm home!" Maria called out as she closed the door. "Shadow?" she said when she didn't see or hear him initially. She walked into the kitchen and gaped at the pile of her old books, and some pots and pans leading up to the counter. Then she spotted her favorite jewelry box on the floor, ajar and several pieces missing.

"Shadow, where are you?!" she called out, dropping her backpack and jogging through the door.

"Uh oh." Shadow realized he must've done something wrong by her tone. He looked around, but there was nowhere for him to hide. He quickly balled up and waited to be found.

Maria walked into the laundry room and spotted the little ball of spikes, and jewelry.

"Shadow, there you are." she said picking him up gently. She carried him into the kitchen and set him on the counter. "Okay Shadow come out." The ball didn't move. She then pulled a fruit rollup from her pocket that she'd saved for him, and unwrapped it.

She held it next to Shadow, knowing he'd get the scent. Just as she knew he slowly unrolled and crawled toward the fruity treat. But then she felt Maria's fingers grabbing his collar and picking him up. He stared forward, helpless to do anything else as Maria forced him to face her.

"Why are you wearing my jewelry?" she asked, glaring into his large eyes. He fiddled his fingers as he thought.

"I shiny." He smiled at her. She didn't smile back. "Uuuhh, I Shiny Shadow!" he threw the peace sign to her. Maria began to crack up, and laughed. She set him back on the counter, and began to remove her jewelry.

"I like that rock." said Shadow as Maria removed her bracelet from his waist, making her giggle.

"Now," she said setting the jewelry back in her box, "let's get this cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You look adorable." Maria said as she stepped back to look at Shadow.

"Can I take it off now?" Shadow said looking down at himself.

"But you look so cute in a dress."

Shadow was in a bright pink dress, and a bow on his head Maria had borrowed from a friend. She wanted him to look extra cute for her Friday night slumber party tonight.

"This feels like it was meant for a girl." Shadow stated as Maria stared at him. "Why do I have to wear dis anyway?" Maria was still too hypnotized by how adorable he looked.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell, startling Shadow, and making him ball up. Maria sighed happily, picking him up, and setting on her bed.

"Now just sit there and wait okay." she said as Shadow uncurled.

Maria left him and walked to the front door. When she opened the door, her three best friends from school were standing there, each with their own large backpacks. They greeted each other, and stepped in.

"So where is he?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him." Megan added.

"I bet he's so cute." stated Naomi.

"Okay, come on." said Maria. She led them to her room, where she'd closed the door. "Here he is." She opened the door, and the girls nearly took each other down, trying to get in to see the hedgehog puppy.

"Uh, Maria." said Stacy, looking back at her. She looked passed them, and her eyebrow raised in horror when she saw only the little pink dress lying, wrinkled on the bed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." said Maria looking around her room for Shadow.

Shadow scratched the front door, hoping someone would open the door for him. He'd taken off the dress, and followed Maria outside to greet her friends, only to get shut out. He began to cry, giving up on anyone noticing he was gone. He closed his eyes, and sobbed.

"Mawia!" Shadow said, holding up his arms when the door finally opened.

Stacy quickly picked him up like a baby, overcome by his cuteness.

"I found him." she called out to the others as she shut the door. "Aren't you a cutey." She held Shadow up so she could see him. "He even has a little collar!"

Stacy snuggled him tightly as he tried to escape, looking desperately for Maria. She would help him; he knew she would. Suddenly, he was surrounded by four girls, all of whom seemed to be in love with him, and he had no idea why. They brought him back into Maria's room, and 'dressed' him back up.

"I like the dress." said Megan.

"No, how about the punk look." said Naomi. Before he knew it, Shadow was in all black clothing, and a clip on earring thingy on his ear.

"No, street." said Stacy. Now he was in baggy, colorful clothing, and an oversized hat on his head, which slipped over his eyes, making them love him even more.

"I know." said Maria digging into her old doll clothes. "This."

"That's perfect!" they all said in unison looking at the tuxedo. Shadow was still trying to recover from the initial shock of four girls passing him around with tight hugs.

They all stepped back from the bed where Shadow stood, now dressed in the tuxedo. He had no idea why he was dressed in a tuxedo, but he didn't like it.

"What's wrong Shadow?" asked Maria as he began to rip the tux off. He got the jacket, shirt and tie off, but he couldn't figure out how to unbutton the pants, or untie the shoes.

Satisfied that he was free again, he crawled under the blankets, trying to hide from the girls. Maria pulled up the blanket to see him. He hid his face, and curled up, though he didn't point his quills.

"Shadow, are you okay sweety?" she asked, looking at him as she got on her knees. There was a long pause, before Shadow finally looked at her.

"I'm scared of them." he said before hiding again. Maria looked to her friends for help, but none of them knew what to say. Then Maria knew what to do.

She reached up and scratched his ear. His leg immediately began to kick. She placed her finger on her lips, smirking to her friends as she raised the blanket.

Shadow came to his senses after Maria finally stopped to find that he was fully exposed and surrounded. Maria picked him up and set him in her lap before he could do anything.

"Come'ere baby." she said holding him gently in her arms. She realized that she'd been too hasty, and decided to let him get used to the others before giving him too much attention at once.

--

Shadow splashed in the water happily as Maria grabbed the shampoo, and small brush. Shadow splashed a little on her pajamas, but she didn't notice.

"Okay, here comes the shampoo." she said. Just like she told him, he closed and covered his eyes with his hands as she poured a drop onto him, and began to lather. She scooped a cup of water and poured it over him, rinsing him instantly. She scrubbed his little feet and hands, before rinsing him off again.

She giggled pleasantly at how he looked with all his fur and quills sagging from the water. He watched a bubble in front of him as he reached up to it curiously. It popped, and startled him, sending him on his back. Maria laughed as she picked him up out of the water.

"Okay, time to dry." She set him on a dry towel on the sink and picked up her hair dryer. "Ready?" she said as he bent down as though preparing to sprint.

When she cut on the hair dryer, he balled up and spun. He spun the towel off the counter and stopped just in time as Maria covered him with hot air. He stood up, his body now seemingly covered with his frizzy fur and quills. He shook off like a dog, calming most of it down, though his quills staid up.

"Let's go to bed now." Maria said sitting on the floor.

Maria set him down beside her sleeping bag as she lay down with the others, who had paused as they entered the room. He crawled into her sleeping bag with her and rested. They talked and played a game Shadow still couldn't understand called 'Truth or Dare', but time was beginning to take its toll on them.

One by one, they all fell asleep, until only Shadow was still awake. He looked around, making sure they were asleep. He then slowly crawled out and walked out of the room. He entered the kitchen, and opened one of the bottom cabinets. He reached in and grabbed one of the several fruit rollups he'd hidden while helping Maria clean up.

"My precious." he said, petting the rollup tenderly. "I love these…" He paused and looked at it. He didn't know what they were called; Maria only fed him two. He didn't care, he quickly unrolled it and bit into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow thought hard as he paced the floor. Then he knew it. He ran down the hall, into Maria's room and dove under the bed. He balled up and closed his eyes.

"Ready or not, here I come." Maria called out as she looked around.

Shadow giggled to himself. He was a genius; no one would ever look under the bed. He could stay here all-

"Gotcha!" Maria said peeking down at the fuzzy ball. She reached under and pulled the fuzzy rubber ball from under the kitchen table. "Awe, thought I had him." Maria sighed in defeat. She thought for a moment, thinking of where the little hedgehog would hide.

She checked the fridge, under the sofa, in the blender, under and behind the bookshelves, and even under her blanket, but he was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he'd outsmarted her finally.

Just as she was about to give up, she decided to look in one more place. She walked into her bedroom again, and laid down on the floor to look under her bed.

Suddenly, the little hedgehog leaped out from under the bed, and onto her face. Maria jumped up in a panic, as she shrieked in terror, and ripped the black hedgehog from her face and onto the bed. Shadow hit the bed, rolled, hit the wall, and came to a stop on his rump, sitting on the bed.

Shadow then sobbed several times before yelping out a cry.

"WHHAAAHHH! THAT HURT!!!" he cried in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh." Maria said sympathetically as she reached down to the crying puppy. She held him in her arms like a baby as she rocked him. Shadow slowly calmed down, and looked up at her. "All better?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Mm hmm." Shadow nodded adorably in her arms, and closed his eyes. He curled up and was fast asleep. Maria laughed at him as she set him down on her bed. She looked up at the clock. It was noon, so she decided it wouldn't hurt for a nap. She set her alarm clock for three before lying down with Shadow, just as one of his arms twitched.

Maria pulled the blanket over them and held him close. Shadow yawned adorably before grabbing Maria's shirt collar, thinking it was the blanket and pulled her close. She felt uncomfortable with her collar pulled down, but she just shifted forward and felt better. Before even she knew it, they were both asleep.

--

The alarm finally went off, waking them both up. Shadow hopped up and walked over to the alarm clock, scanning it suspiciously.

"What's this thing?" he asked, pointing to the clock innocently. Maria smiled as she turned it off, and sat up on her bed. She explained what it was and stood up to go.

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the door and set Shadow on the floor before closing it again.

"Awe." Shadow said as the door closed in front of him. Maria mumbled something about 'little perve', but Shadow wasn't paying attention. He looked down the hall, and made his way to the kitchen again.

A few minutes later, Maria stepped into the kitchen as Shadow finished two fruit rollups at once, and closed the cabinet. She glared at him suspiciously as he chewed the delicious candy. He had his back to her as he stood there. She carefully stepped closer to him, kneeling down.

"Shadow," she said, picking him up as he continued to chew, "I needed to go shopping."

Shadow swallowed before speaking.

"Okay." he said. "What's shopping?"

--

Only Shadow's head could be seen as he looked around from the inside of Maria's hoody. He was sitting in the hood part, where Maria said he could ride since holding him all the way would wear her out.

He stared in awe at all the pretty lights, sounds, and new things he'd never seen before. He saw one man get knocked to the ground and four other men hold him there before putting these pretty bracelets on his wrists. He even saw one girl slap a man in the face before kicking him between the legs. Shadow wasn't sure why he fell to the ground, speaking in a high pitched voice.

"How ya doin' Shadow?" Maria asked, turning her head so she could see him in the corner of her eye. He nodded, and continued to look around.

Maria then walked into a woman's clothing store. She looked around as Shadow peered around at all the beautiful girls, and garments inside, though he really had no clue what he was looking at. Shadow heard Maria grab something from a line of shirts, and walk toward the back of the store. He then decided to watch what was in front of him.

When Maria opened the first unlocked door, she quickly slammed it shut, and putting her back to it.

"Sorry!" she said, blushing at what she saw.

"What was that woman doing?" Shadow asked innocently. Maria couldn't help but thump his nose. "Ouch!"

"Okay, that never happened," Maria said straightening her hoody, "lets find one that's not occupied." She stepped along the other dressing rooms, knocking on them before finally coming to one that wasn't occupied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robotnik!" the doctor leaped to his feet at the shout of his name. He turned to see his boss, Mr. X stomping toward him.

"Yes sir." Robotnik said, standing at attention as the superior approached.

"It has come to my attention that you have taken a failed experiment from the storage." Robotnik didn't reply. "What did you do with it?"

"I did some modifications, but it didn't do so well."

"And of the results?"

"I trashed them." Robotnik lied.

"Trashed them? In the thermo burners I hope."

"Yes sir." Robotnik wasn't completely lying this time. He'd taken the original tube the hedgehog had been in and thrown it in the burners to avoid suspicion.

"Very well, but let me warn you Robotnik," Mr. X pointing an accusing finger at him, "This time I'll let you go for not filling the proper paper work before hand, but if you do something like this again, I'll see to it personally that you will be terminated."

"Yes sir, I'll remember that." said Robotnik with every bit of respect he could muzzle up. With that Mr. X walked out of his lab, leaving the doctor by himself again.

'At least he didn't check the shipping line.' he thought to himself.

--

"Martha…Martha!" Tom said as he ran for his love. He slowly opened the door and when he saw what remained, "NOO!!" He cried for his lost love as he stumbled into the room. As he knelt down by the bed, a shadow slowly rose behind him. The killer slowly raised his machete.

Shadow screamed before hiding behind his large popcorn bowl. Startled more by her pet than the movie, Maria jumped and looked down at him. As she could see was his little shaking tail as he tried to squeeze in between her and the couch. She quickly changed the channel to a cartoon and pulled him out.

"Oh, poor thing. Did it scare you?" she asked, holding him up in front of her. He slowly nodded as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Uh huh." he said. Maria held him in a tight hug.

"It's okay, we won't watch it anymore."

Just then they heard a long, low bell as her father's grandfather clock hit eleven o'clock. Maria shuttered in horror. She had no idea it was that late. They quickly started to clean up. Just as she went to pick up the popcorn, Shadow tried to get out of her arm to help, but slipped out and into the bowl. When the popcorn settled, he vanished. Maria looked around for a moment before she saw it.

Two of Shadow's back spikes were circling around the bowl. She could somehow hear the Jaw's theme being played somewhere. She picked him up by his foot and picked off the ones stuck to his spikes. Once he was cleaned, she cleaned up and went to bed.

--

"Maria." she heard a gentle voice call her name. "Mariaaaa…" she heard it again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shadow, well, more of the outline of him until she turned on her lamp.

"Shadow? What is it?" she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"I went down to get a fruit roll-up and…and…" Shadow slowly stopped, trying to think of what to say.

"Shadow, what did you do?" Maria asked, folding her arms and staring at him.

"I didn't do anything, there was someone already down there, taking stuff."

Maria's eyes went wide with horror. She quickly ran to her door and locked it before hitting a hidden button on the wall next to it. Three screens opened up showing her living room, kitchen, and garage. Lying on the floor in the kitchen was three men in black, all sitting back to back, tied together and obviously unconscious.

"Shadow," she looked down at him, "what did you do?" Shadow held his arms behind his back and tapped his foot on the floor. He held his head down and looked up at her.

"Nothing…"

Earlier…

Shadow slowly walked into the kitchen when he saw the large man searching the cabinets.

"Who are you?" he asked innocently. The man slowly looked down at him, expecting something else.

"Oh look, a rodent." the man slowly stepped up to him. He raised his large boot and quickly slammed it down onto the hedgehog. Rather than the crunching he was expecting, it felt like he'd just stomped onto concrete.

"Threat detected, initiating defense mechanism nine one two." Shadow said.

The man felt himself being slammed to the ground by his mere foot as the other two came to investigate the sudden noise. Shadow began to suddenly, literally bounce around the room, spinning like a hacksaw. The first one couldn't react fast enough as Shadow spun around his feet before slicing through his boot, shaving the very tip of his toes. As he shouted in shock, thinking he'd been cut, Shadow swept his other foot out from under him, and he went tumbling back.

As he fell, moving faster than anyone could follow, Shadow rolled up his leg, torso and ramped off his forehead and into the other man's face, knocking him off balance.

Shadow bounced into the room behind him, and then back, knocking him in the back, and forward into the kitchen with the others. When the one with a missing toe tried to crawl away, Shadow bounced off several walls before clipping him in the jaw and to the ground.

With a rope he'd taken from the garage, Shadow quickly pushed and tied them together and hit a button under the kitchen sink that read 'Panic Button'.

The puppy came to a slow stop in the center of the room and looked around at them. He scratched his head.

"What just happened?"

--

Robotnik smiled as he watched the replay of Shadow's defenses. When his burglar detection system alerted him, he was sure he would have to lock down the entire house to protect Maria, but just as he went to see what was going on, Shadow'd already, unintentionally reacted.

'Now I am glad I put in that threat detection instinct.' He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The puppy peered at the television set, amazed by what it saw. The brilliant sounds he heard, and the confusing images he saw. All of it was so…

"Shadow! What are you watching!?" Maria bolted for the remote, and turned the tv off. The puppy looked up at her.

"What does-" a garbage truck flew by outside, honking its horn at a sport car that had just cut it off. "-mean?" the puppy finished its question as though he hadn't heard a thing. Maria stood there, mouth agape; too stunned to speak. Her eyes were wide with horror; and it was then she vowed to never let the puppy watch television alone again.

A few minutes later, Shadow was standing in the corner, sighing out of boredom. He wanted to go play, to run around like they always did. Now she was mad at him, and he still wasn't sure what, a neighbor kid tested his new amp with a loud pluck at his guitar, meant.

Maria sat on the sofa, holding the bridge of her nose between her fingers; thinking. She didn't know what to do. She knew either she would have to explain what that word meant, or Shadow would attempt to feed his own curiosity. She reached for her phone.

After she dialed the number, it only rang once before she got an answer.

"How can I help you?" she heard the woman's voice.

"Yes, I'm Maria Robotnik," she said, "Could I speak to Doctor Robotnik."

"Please hold." she heard just before elevator music began to play.

A few minutes later…

"HE SAID WHAT?!!" Maria had to hold the phone away from her ear as he shouted.

"I know, and I don't know what to do." she said, sighing.

"Okay, okay," her father said, taking a moment to think. "Just…explain it to him, and why he shouldn't say it anymore."

"Okay Daddy." she said, "love you." she said. He said the same and they hung up. She placed her hands on her hips, and looked at the tiny, bored hedgehog puppy, just as he sighed, and leaned his head on the wall. "Alright, Shadow, come here." she said. Shadow went to move, but found that he couldn't.

When he leaned his head on the wall, he accidentally stuck several of his quills into the wall. In a sudden panic, he pushed and pulled with all his strength.

"Whoa, hold on." she said, kneeling behind him. Just as she did, he finally freed himself, and rolled back. She cuffed her hand to catch him, but ended up making him ramp up her shoulder. He flew into the air, and into the ceiling fan, grabbing hold of the end of one of the blades.

He spun around and around three times before letting go. He flew across the room, and then landed on the sofa. The remote slid from the top of the seat he was on, and landed next to him, as one of Maria's old magazines slid from the arms and landed open in front of him.

Shadow sat there for a moment, blinking as he took in what had just happened. Maria desperately held in a giggle as she saw an image of her father, watching TV and reading a book. She quickly shook it off, and was serious again. She sat down next to him, taking away the remote, and magazine.

"Shadow, that word is a bad word," she said, the puppy looked at her with his big eyes, covering his mouth.

"A bad word?" he asked, looking curious and guilty now at the same time.

"Yes, you don't wanna know what it means, but I won't put you back in the corner if you promise never to say it again." She raised an eyebrow at him. He stood, and saluted her, obviously mimicking another show he'd seen.

"Believe it!" he suddenly threw a piece sign her way, smiling proudly. Maria couldn't hold back her grin this time.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do today?" she asked him. Shadow thought for a moment, then his eyes went wide with excitement.

"Oh oh!" he scrambled over her, and picked up the remote. He turned it back on, and flipped through a few stations before stopping on the one he wanted. Maria was surprised he'd already figured out how to use the remote. "that!" he pointed at it.

She saw that he'd been watching Baywatch. She looked at him, smiling.

"Alright, we can go to the beach."

--

Maria sighed as she felt the cool breeze on her face. She was in her favorite one piece swimsuit, and was carrying a picnic basket in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. Shadow was sitting on the basket, dressed only in his collar, and a little pair of red swim trunks she'd given him. He liked the cool breeze, and the big water he saw looked pretty.

"Alright, let's get a spot." Maria said, stepping onto the sand with her sandaled feet. She strolled along the beach for a little before coming upon a wide open space. She slammed the large umbrella down, and opened it.

She laid out her biggest tie-die towel, and sat down.

"Sun screen please." she said, looking down at Shadow. The puppy scrambled into the basket, letting it close over him. A second later a bottle of sunscreen popped out, and fell to the ground, followed by Shadow peeking out. He stared at her with his large eyes. Maria stared back for a moment. "Fine, you can play with the beach ball."

"YAY!" Shadow threw the deflated beach ball out and struggled out of the basket. He picked up the nozzle end, and sat down. As Maria began to cover herself with sunscreen, Shadow took a deep breath, his chest tripling in size, and blowing with all his might.

It took him a few moments, three shades of blue in his face, but the puppy finally managed to blow up his ball. He fell back, holding the, at least to him, huge ball in his arms.

"huff…I…did it…whew." he said panting heavily. Maria, who'd long since laid back to relax, looked up and smiled. Just then, a breeze picked up.

"Shadow!" Maria scrambled to catch him as the wind pulled the ball away, but she missed, and fell face down in the sand. Shadow panicked, but didn't know what to do as he bounced along the sandy beach.

Maria was quickly on her feet, and ran after him. Suddenly, the ball deflated and fell flat to the ground, a small dent in the plastic where she knew Shadow had balled up. She squatted next to it, and picked up the flattened ball.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" she asked as the puppy slowly unrolled, and began to pout.

"I broke it!" he broke out in tears, and ran to her. Maria picked him up, and hugged him.

"Oh, it's okay, I can fix it." she patted him gently.

A few minutes later Shadow laid on his back and playfully bounced the ball up and down with his paws and feet. The side he'd pierced was covered with duct tape, the now used roll sitting next to Maria as she sunbathed, and watched him.

Just as she thought the day would be normal, she saw something. A small line of raised sand began to approach. She leaned forward and watched it. Even Shadow had stood up, holding up his ball as he turned his head to watch the moving mound.

It kept going in an almost drunken like curve, and bumped into Maria's umbrella with a loud clang. It stopped for only a second before going around it. It began to approach the basket, which Maria quickly picked up. The mound stopped right where it was. It moved a few inches to the left, then the right before finally stopping.

A little, red head popped out, shaking off the sand, and looking around. Maria recognized the figure of a small echidna as he popped out of the ground. Its little gloved hands reached up for the basket as Maria held it over him.

"Uh…uh!" the echidna grunted as it hopped, desperately trying to get the basket.

"Hey!" Shadow called out, "That's our basket!"

"Knuckles!" they both heard a voice come from the other side of them. They both looked over as Knuckles flinched. They saw a girl around Maria's age approaching them. She was in a two piece, green suit, and her hair was a neon green.

"I'm sorry, he has a big appetite." she shruggled, "Com 'ere." she said, waving for the Echidna to come. The little echidna slowly walked to his master, holding his hands behind him, looking down at the ground. "What have I told you about trying to steal from others?" she asked, glaring down at him, holding her hands on her hips.

"Don't do it." he said, looking up at her with a desperate pout his large eyes tearing up. She turned her head, but finally smiled.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you." she bent down and picked him up. Maria and Shadow watched silently. Shadow was resting over her knee, the beach ball now resting beside the basket. The girl held the cuddling echidna and petted him with her other hand as she looked at them.

"Oh, sorry," she said, smiling at her, "I'm Emerald." she waved, "This is Knuckles." she kneeled beside them, holding her pet so they could see him.

"I'm Maria, and this is Shadow." Maria replied, petting Shadow softly as she said his name.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald, and Maria chatted politely as the echidna and hedgehog stared at each other. Shadow tilted his head, Knuckles mimicking him as they tried to examine one another. The two mirrored each other as they moved.

Shadow took a step forward, then back. Then, trying to examine each other's back, they walked in a circle a few times before stopping, and scratching their heads. They folded their arms, and glared at each other. They both growled as their expressions went to ones of aggression. Shadow kneeled and prepared to run as Knuckles put up his dukes.

Shadow spun violently and began to circle him, kicking up a dust cloud. Knuckles moved quickly. He stuck his foot out, and tripped Shadow. The hedgehog flew through the air, and slid to a stop on his face, burying it in sand. Knuckles hopped on his other foot as he held his first one as he felt the sting of quills in his foot.

Shadow struggled, and finally managed to pop his head out of the ground, as Knuckles pulled out the quills. The two charged each other, fist and quills at the ready. When they collided, a barrage of slapping ensued. The two held their heads back as they tried desperately to slap each other. Suddenly, two sets of hands came down, and picked them up.

"Awe." the girls said in unison as they sat down with their pups. The hedgehog, and echidna glared daggers at each other as they were held firm in their owners loving hands.

"They love each other." Maria said, not noticing the vicious growling coming from her hedgehog.

The two pups slept soundly beside their masters as they sunbathed, letting the shine tan them. Since they'd finally calmed down their pups, the day had been relatively quiet. Only the sound of the ocean keeping it from being dead silent. When they heard someone talking, it made them both sit up to see who it was.

They both saw an old man slowly shuffling along, trying to catch something they couldn't recognize. The old man was dressed in shorts and sandals. A long white shirt covered his torso, and a backpack sagged on his back. He wore a large pair of sunglasses over obviously thick glasses as he breathed hard as he tried to run.

"Come here Miles, come on boy." he said as he shuffled slowly after the little floating creature in front of him. "Slow down, Grandpa can't keep up all day."

Normally, the girls would've giggled and watched, but they could tell the old man needed help. They quickly got up and ran to help him. Just as they did, he finally stopped to catch his breath as the little thing spun randomly in the air as it tried to stabilize.

When it saw the old man stop, its tails stopped spinning, and it fell to the ground. It drifted into the water. "Oh no!" the old man gasped when he saw it splash. Before he could shuffle into the water, however, Maria ran in.

"I got him!" she said, quickly picking up what she then recognized as a tiny fox. She looked down at it as it looked up at her. It was a fluffy little puppy, its now soaked diaper covering up over its belly, and a little pacifier in its mouth. She quickly realized a pair of tails on its rear that spun every now and then as it tried to fly again. "Here you go," she stepped up to the old man as Emerald helped him straighten up. "He'll need a change, though."

"Oh, oh, oh my, thank you." he took up the baby fox in his hands. "He's so full of life." he laughed as he touched his little nose. The puppy's paws grasped his finger firmly as it giggled. "Let's get you dried up." he smiled.

Maria let him use her towel to sit on while he set his backpack beside him. He slowly changed the puppy. "So, I see you have little ones of your own." he said as he carefully pinned the diaper. Maria looked down at Shadow, who was standing beside her knee, looking at the puppy curiously. She saw that Knuckles was doing the same.

"I'm Maria, and this is Shadow." she introduced herself and her pet.

"Oh, where are my manners," the old man said, "I'm Cornelius Prower, and this is Miles." he held up the fox in his palm, making him look even smaller. He gently set him down between his legs so he could crawl around.

"I'm Emerald, and Knuckles." Emerald said.

"Nice to meet both of you, and thank you for your help. Miles is so full of life and happiness, I can barely keep up half the time."

"He is pretty cute." Maria said.

"Yes, he's my little bundle of joy." he scratched the puppy's ear. Suddenly, he started hovering. The puppy's tails spun rapidly and it was soon lifted off the ground. But its youth was made known when it quickly began to go haywire. He loopdilooped twice and came crashing to the ground. Miles quickly sat up, looking around, as if trying to find out where he'd gone.

Just as he tried it again, Cornelius held his hands under him, ready to catch him. Maria smiled as she watched. She looked down at Shadow, who was obviously trying to mimic him. He looked at his stubby tail as he tried to make it spin. He even tried jumping as he spun, but only fell face first into the sand.

"Have either of you been to the Pet Convention?" Cornelius asked, once he saw Miles safely land on the ground.

"The what?" Maria asked.

"I have," Emerald replied, "People bring some of the neatest things there."

"I go every week," the old man said, "I want Miles to have a lot of friends as he grows up."

"Where at?" Maria asked.

"Oh, down at Little John's Pet Shop and Emporium. You should take Shady there, maybe you'll find another hedgehog for him to play with."

"Maybe, I'll see about it." Maria smiled as she looked down at Shadow just as he fell into the sand again.


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel silly." Shadow said as he scratched at his new collar.

"Oh, but you're so cute." Maria smiled. Shadow was freshly cleaned and groomed. She even put a little red bow on his neck, like an oversized bowtie.

"Can I take it off now?" he asked, still scratching at it. Maria gently pulled his paw away.

"Just let it sit and you'll get used to it," she looked at her watch, "Oh, we need to be going." she picked him up and grabbed her keys. Just as she reached for the door, she saw a screen pop from the wall next to the door as she heard a ring. "Answer." she said.

"Maria?" she saw her father's face.

"Hi Dad!" she waved as she stepped in front of it.

"Hello dear, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was about to take Shadow to a pet show I found out about."

"A pet show? Are you sure he's ready? He's still pretty young."

"I'm not young! I'm a month old!" Shadow snarled at the screen. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, we should be going now if we're going to get there before it starts." she said.

"Alright, just making sure everything's okay." Robotnik said.

"We're fine here Daddy. How's work?"

"I'm doing fine here, just a few more tests to run and I should be able to come home next month."

"Next month?" Maria pouted.

"Oh it'll fly by with little Shadow there." he giggled as the hedgehog growled. Maria shrugged. "Alright, I'll let you go. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Daddy." she said. As she opened the door, she saw the wall turn back to normal. She locked the door, and activated the security alarm before leaving.

On the walk over, she let Shadow ride in the hood of her sweatshirt again. Shadow saw more new things as he peered out from his makeshift pouch. He saw a strange thing that walked on all its limbs use the bathroom on this red thing. He saw this one sweaty looking man fall from the top of his house and hang from his pants leg as it caught something. And he even saw an angry looking woman throwing clothes and shiny things from a window and onto a man as he tried to talk to her. He wasn't sure why she was mad, but it must've had something to with a sleep over he had. He wasn't sure because Maria didn't get mad when she had a sleep over with her friends.

When they got into this place Maria called 'the city', he saw even more new things. This one man was riding a two wheeled thing between those things called 'cars'. This one man dropped a bucket of blue paint onto another man from a ladder. These two girls were even smashing a blue box thing with clubs. He didn't know what it had done to them, but it must've been bad, because they kept shouting that bad word he promised Maria he wouldn't say.

Shadow smiled and waved at one woman in a blue uniform as she pulled a piece of paper from a little machine on her belt and placed it on a car. She smiled and waved back just as Maria turned a corner.

"Alright, here it is." Maria said, reaching back and pulling him out. They could see several cars already parked in front of it as she entered.

"What we do here?" Shadow asked, looking up at her.

"You're going to make some new friends." she told him as she pushed through the door. Inside, was a wide open area with shelf after shelf beyond it. In the open area, a fenced in area had several other small animals playing with both each other and various toys. She recognized Mr. Prower, and Emerald sitting next to each other next to the fence. As she approached, she made sure Shadow was neat.

"Ew!" Shadow said as she licked her thumb and wiped a smudge from his cheek. "I'm okay, Maria." he said as she then petted his quills to make sure they were straight. "Really." he insisted. She smiled as she finally set him inside the small fence.

"Go play," she told him before approaching the old man and other girl.

Shadow watched her step away. He was preparing to rip the bow off, but knew he couldn't when she sat down next to the two people from yesterday, and was watching him. He looked around.

Across the way, he saw the little fox named Miles, playing with a little airplane. He saw Knuckles playing with a little green ball with a white bat. He then saw one that really caught his attention. It was a hedgehog, like him, but this one was pearl white, and was floating just off the floor. His quills looked like a fan on the front of his head, and his legs were folded like he was sitting on the floor, and his arms were resting on his legs, his palms pointing out.

He slowly approached the hedgehog, leaning left and right, trying to find out what was making him float. He waved his hand under him, then he noticed one of his eyes was open, and looking at him.

"How you do that?" he asked without hesitation. The silver hedgehog closed his eye and ignored him. Shadow walked around him once, and scratched his head.

"Tag! You're it!" Shadow felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked around and saw a little rabbit in a adorable red dress, looking up at him.

"What's it?" he asked curiously.

"You're it, silly. You need to tag someone else now." she said.

"Oh, like this?" Shadow reached over and tapped the white hedgehog on his knee.

"Yep, now he's it!" she said. The hedgehog suddenly landed on both feet, his eyes open.

"I will certainly not be it!" he reached up and tagged Shadow, who then tagged the little rabbit. She quickly tagged him back and ran. Shadowed looked around and saw the white hedgehog running away. He ran and caught up to him.

"You're it!" he turned and began to run away. The hedgehog looked around, and tagged Knuckles. Who then tagged the bat. Who then tagged Miles. Who…just sat there…playing with his airplane.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked the white hedgehog.

"I don't know. Normally Miles is the last one to get tagged. He doesn't understand. Does he not understand the burden it is to be it? To be forever cursed to the shame that it comes with? Oh how I pity him for his naivety."

Shadow stared at him. "What?"

"He's too young to understand what's going on, but the only way to keep going is for him to tag someone."

"Here Miles, tag me." a sweet voice said. Shadow looked and was stunned by what he saw. A beautiful pink hedgehog had approached the little fox, and held out her hand. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt his heart throb just looking at her.

Miles looked up at her, and then her hand. He giggled and slapped her hand with both his. "Now I'm it!" she proclaimed, smiling at him. Miles smiled and picked up his toy again. Amy then ran at the first thing she saw, Shadow.

He felt like his feet were cinder blocks when he tried to move. She reached up and tagged him. When she ran, he watched her. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. And when he finally moved, he quickly tagged Silver so he could try and talk to her.

He spun as fast as he could to get a good distance from him, and looked around. Amy was hiding behind a large, fat cat with a frog plushy.

"Okay Big, here he comes." he heard her say as he approached. He knew she was referring to the white hedgehog who was still trying to catch someone to tag.

"Hello." Shadow said, once he was on the other side of the cat. She looked at him.

"Oh, hi." she replied. Shadow froze. He had no idea what to say. He felt like the butterflies in his stomach were multiplying ten times over. He felt his face burn as he blushed. "I'm Amy, what's your name?" she finally asked.

"Sh…sha…Shad."

"Shad? That's a funny name." She giggled.

"Shadow." he finally forced himself to speak.

"Oh, Shadow. That's funny too." she smiled.

"Tag!" Shadow felt the white hedgehog touch his back.

The conversation completely forgotten, Shadow quickly tagged Amy and ran.

"Did you have fun?" Maria asked as she stepped onto the street from the closing pet shop.

"Yeah! We played tag, and hide and seek, and I met Amy." Shadow said excitedly from her hood.

"Amy? Who's that?" she asked.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever met." Shadow interlaced his fingers as he looked up to the sky, picturing her sweet smile.

"She sounds nice. What does she look like?"

"She's a hedgehog, like me." he said, looking over her shoulder. "But she has a yellow dress, and pretty eyes."

"You should talk to her again next week."

"Next week? But we can't come back tomorrow?"

"It'll fly by, don't worry."

"Oh! But I wanna see her again!"

"Tell you what, we'll have a fruit rollup when we get home, and come back tomorrow to see if she's still here."

"Really?"

"Sure. You never know. Maybe I'll even see that cute boy…anyway, we should get home before it gets dark."

"I could've sworn I bought a whole new pack yesterday," Maria scratched her head as she closed the last cabinet, "Where did I put them?" she asked herself. Shadow stood innocently in the middle of the kitchen, holding his hands behind his back. He forgot he'd eaten the last one last night. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Well, I guess we could see about another fruit smoothie." she then said. Shadow felt a ray of hope and happiness when he heard that. She opened the fridge, but then her shoulders sagged. "But we're out of fruit. Okay, let's see here…"

"This tastes nasty!" Shadow gagged.

"I know but I'll have to go shopping tomorrow." she said as she took a bite from her own broccoli. Shadow slowly took another nibble and spit it back out.

"No smoothies?"

"I told you we're out of fruits. This is all we have." she said, "Now come on, it's really good when you get used to it. Just take quick bites and you won't even notice." In truth, she was actually punishing him. She didn't have the heart to scorn him, or punish him for eating all the fruit rollups, so she hid the fruit and other foods she knew he liked and was going to make him eat broccoli for a few days.

"Can I go to bed?" Shadow asked suddenly. She looked at him.

"But you hardly ate any." she pointed out.

"But I'm not really hungry. I'll finish the rest tomorrow." he smiled innocently at her. She looked back down at him for a moment.

"Alright, just leave it, I'll wrap it up." she told him. Shadow quietly jumped off the table onto his chair, and then to the floor. He walked all the way to Maria's room, and checked to make sure she wasn't near enough to hear him.

He smiled wickedly as he rubbed his hands together. He crawled under the bed, and came to a small shoebox he'd found. He opened it, and inside was a small stash of candy. He only grabbed a rollup, quickly at it, and closed the box. He checked to make sure Maria was still away before crawling out from under and then climbed to the top, and under the blanket.

Doctor Robotnik slowly sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He felt so sick from having only been able to see his daughter through a screen, but it was what he'd signed up for. He looked at his watch, and noticed it was lunch time.

He got up and stepped from his office. When he entered the mess hall, he saw many other faces of his coworkers, but didn't feel like talking to anyone. He grabbed his tray and found a seat by himself.

"Will Doctor Robotnik please come to my office." he suddenly heard the voice of Mr. X. He sighed, and left his half eaten meal on the table. He made his way down the long hallways again, and into the office of his superior.

The room seemed to give off an aura of supremacy. It was a dark, wide room, with a massive desk in the middle, with a tall backed chair behind it. Several bookshelves lined the walls, except for a massive painting of its resident in the back. A long dresser to the left had several strange nicknacks resting on it the doctor could never recognize. On the right were several animal heads and a long barreled rifle hanging under then. The tall chair slowly turned and he saw the face of Mr. X.

"Have a seat." he said, pressing a button on his desk. A chair instantly shot from the floor, and rested directly in front of him. When he sat down, he realized it was placed so he had no choice but to face the executive. "Now it has come to my attention that your week off is coming up, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, at the end of this month." he replied.

"Cancel it." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Doctor, is it? I've been over the numbers time and time again, and you have still yet to fill your complete quota. And until you do you will not be leaving this facility."

"But my contract clearly states that…"

"Your 'contract', states that you get your time off provided you meet our standards, which you have failed to do. So, you have one month to triple your progress, or say goodbye to your off time."

"But sir, I've done everything I can with what I've been given, if you really want me to do better, give me better resources."

"You will do what we pay you to do, and nothing more. Now, you've already been given your only warning, so by all means I should be telling you not to come back when you leave, but instead I'm telling you to work harder. Now unless you have anymore insightful comments, I will bid you good day."

Mr. X waited for the doctor to leave before pulling out his PDA. When he turned it on, a face of one of his security guards was looking at him.

"Have you planted the bug?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we just finished wiring his office. All we have to do is wait for him to make another call."

"Good, make sure you don't threaten anyone around him. I read his journal, and he may have programmed it to specifically act in defense, so you have to work fast." Mr. X said.

"Yes, sir. Security out." and his PDA shut off. Mr. X put it away, and leaned back in his chair. In truth, Robotnik had been exceeding expectation. But when he removed the experiment without permission, he broke his contract, and triggered an alarm. It wasn't up until this morning he knew what he'd truly done with it, which was why he had scorned him. He hoped his new situation would provoke him to call his daughter and tell her. At which point, they could trace the call, and get her location.

"We will have it back, Doctor." he snarled more to himself. "And you will be terminated along with it."


End file.
